


Naked Mannequin Man (Calender)

by weekendoffender



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-01
Updated: 2010-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendoffender/pseuds/weekendoffender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at the changing relationship of Puck & Finn over a year, and how of the truth of Puck's sexuality changes it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked Mannequin Man (Calender)

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the Eminem song '3am'. Unbeta'd so I apologise if I missed mistakes myself.

**September**  
They're sitting in Finn's garage, Xbox controllers in hand and dozens of empty beer cans surrounding their couch. It's the first Friday of the month; the day Finn's mum makes monthly visits to her mother. She spends the weekend out of state; Puck and Finn spend the weekend drunk. They play Xbox, run around the backyard with a football, attempt to cook without destroying the kitchen, wrestle in the living room and have shaving cream fights in the bathroom.

Once a month they get to simply be Finn and Noah. The alcohol is just a cover.

 

**October**  
It's Sunday night. Finn and Puck are half passed out in the garage, backs twisted in slightly unnatural positions and legs everywhere as they collapse on the couch. Puck gets an elbow to the stomach but doesn't complain. He just shifts slightly so it doesn't dig in so hard.

 

**November**  
They make plans to drink bourbon this weekend. Bourbon is a man's drink, they decide on a cloudy Thursday afternoon. And apparently every man needs to step up one day from beer to whiskey. By lunchtime Saturday Finn is throwing up the continental breakfast Puck made him, head rolling from side to side on the edge of the toilet while Puck alternates between rubbing his back and wiping the sweat out of his eyes.

When his stomach is sufficiently empty, he's dragged to the fold out couch in the living room and dropped onto the springy bed below. His stomach does back flips but then Puck's there next to him, rubbing circles into the small of his back. They wake up at 5pm, slap each other on the back and after a stack of sandwiches are back to the bourbon. Neither is at school on Monday.

 

**December**  
December brings beer and bourbon. They decide this is the best mix and December also brings non-stop talk of Sarah, which Puck decides by 7.30pm Friday, is not the best mix. Finn doesn't notice when Puck stops paying attention to Sarah and her long legs and starts playing Halo. But Finn does notice the distance between them on the couch; the way Puck's legs are curled up close to himself instead of across Finn's lap or half pushed under his thighs.

By Sunday night Puck has drank all of the bourbon and half of the beer himself and Finn is the one putting him to bed.

 

**January**  
It's Friday. Cold out and the sun's shining down through grey clouds as they run around Finn's front yard. They skipped the second half of the school day, made a detour to the liquor store with fake IDs in hand and are now in the front yard shirtless and covered in goose bumps. Puck can't keep the mischievous smile off of his face and Finn is worried, as he should be because within seconds Puck has speared him to the ground in a mass of flailing and grunting and skin. But as quickly as it began, it has ended as Puck shoots up from where he'd been perched atop Finn's stomach is running into the house. Finn sits in the long grass for a while feeling totally lost. The feeling doesn't go away all weekend.

 

**February**  
Friday feels good, Finn thinks. Puck is back to normal; he's laughing like a little kid, throwing chips at Finn and has his feet resting in Finn's lap. There's empty beer cans surrounding their couch and the Xbox dashboard menu shines brightly on the TV. Puck's sexting some girl called Alex in between jokes, dead arms and wet willies.

When Puck goes to get more food, Finn has a quick peek at his inbox. He's not spying or anything! He swears he just really needs to see what's so damn good about sexting.

But Finn only comes away confused, because Alex doesn't really sound like a girl.

 

**March**  
It's Sam this month, Finn has found out. When their weekend comes around, Puck has been sexting this Sam non-stop for the past 2 weeks.

Finn doesn't check his inbox this time.

 

**April**  
They're in the garage, Finn on one side and Puck on the other. Finn has no idea what's going on; he's scared, confused and can't shake the feeling of helplessness. Puck's face is starting to shine black and blue, his nose is busted open and there's blood stains covering his face and shirt. He won't tell Finn what happened; just keeps pounding his fists into the brickwork of the garage wall.

Puck doesn't stop until he hears Finn crying, turning around to see Finn squeezed tight in the corner of the room. Finn doesn't stop asking until he hears Puck crying, turning the corner as he heads towards the bathroom.

Neither of them get drunk that weekend.

 

**May**  
"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Don't fucking start Hudson!"

"Or what? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what? That your best friend's a fucking faggot?!"

"No, that my best friend is gay!"

"I... Finn..."

"You're my bro no matter what, you idiot! What did you think I was going to do Noah?"

"I don't know. Beat me up and never speak to me again?"

"You really are an idiot. Now come on, you owe me a beer."

 

**June**  
June and Finn is kissing Puck and Puck is punching Finn. Because, Puck screams after being asked 'what the hell?', because Puck isn't a fucking experiment in his friends sexuality. Because people may call Puck a slut, but he's not a toy to play with.

Puck sleeps in the spare room all weekend.

 

**July**  
School holidays have rolled around and they're sitting in the garage playing Xbox. Finn suggested they go out, meet up with friends and maybe go grab some pizza. But no such luck as Puck vetoed that suggestion the moment it had left Finn's mouth. So they sit on the couch playing Halo, case in between them that's only missing 3 beers.

Finn has been having a hard time keeping his concentration on the game at hand. Ever since Puck had openly come out as gay to him, Finn had been having a hard time concentrating on anything at all. He'd never noticed how many tight t-shirts Puck wore, never noticed how they hugged his chest so tight and how they made that nipple ring stand out so much. Now don't get Finn wrong, he's not gay. Not bi or anything else. He considers himself as straight as they come but holy hell if he wasn't in need. No matter how much he tried, Finn just couldn't catch a break with the ladies at William McKinley High and he was honestly terrified that if he didn't use it soon then he could possibly lose it.

Which was why Finn was now rubbing the Xbox controller against his crotch in small motions. The explosions in-game providing enough vibrations through the controller, making his dick slowly start to swell. Luckily there was a case of beer in between them. Luckily Puck wasn't paying any attention to him. And if Puck heard the small moan that escaped from his lips after Puck had blown up a particularly big crate of explosives then he certainly wasn't commenting on it.

 

**August**  
Finn had just asked Puck if he'd ever had a crush on him. Which is why Puck is now staring at the boy like he's grown a second head. After the whole kissy-punchy episode the other month Puck didn't know what Finn expected from him, if anything. Because the honest answer was yes, hell fucking yes, and for a long time. And Puck can't decide what answer to give because he doesn't know what Finn thinks is going to happen if the answer is yes.

But fuck, he thinks, it's Finn. Clueless, doe eyed Finn so Puck drinks his shot of bourbon and once the burn is gone he answers. Yes. And that's it and Finn looks satisfied. He smiles at Puck and asks him what he wants for lunch.

8 hours later and they've drank too much bourbon and not enough beer and Finn has Puck pressed up against the garage wall. He's kissing and licking and biting and Puck is moaning his approval for the neighbourhood to hear. And Finn thinks he can do this, he's certainly hard and loving the feel of Puck's stubble against his cheek. But then Puck is pulling Finn's hand down to his crotch and then there's a bulge and holy fuck if Finn can't do this. It's hot and hard and male and Finn really can't do this. But his internal freak-out hasn't gone unnoticed though because before he knows it, Puck is on his knees and there's pulling and palming and then he's screaming bloody murder when his length is engulfed in hot, wet heat.

Finn's never felt something so incredible and he's coming down Puck's throat in minutes and he should be embarrassed but he's really not. What he is embarrassed about is the way he can only stare when Puck is dusting his knees off and looking at Finn like he never has before. Then there's a smirk, cold and cruel but Puck's eyes are shining as the tears gather. 'Did you have your fun?' Finn's asked and when he can finally get himself to move he finds Puck in the kitchen. His head passed out on the table and an empty bottle of bourbon still clutched in his hands.

Finn wipes away the drying tears.

 

**September**  
One year gone and it's back to school again.

And then there's Quinn Fabray.

And then Finn's grandmother passes and there are no more drunken weekends.

And then there's no more Finn and Noah. There's only Finn. And Puck.


End file.
